The new and distinct grapevine plant described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of IFG 02091-099-298 (unpatented), a seedless selection from the IFG breeding program and 01159-bulk (unpatented), a bulked pollen from several unnamed siblings from the IFG breeding program hybridized in May 2005. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 149 plants were planted in the field in April 2006. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in October 2008 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2008 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2009 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.